This invention relates to aprons and more particularly to garments used for the care of infants.
Garments in which the tools of a wearer's trade can be conveniently stored are well known. Such a garment is shown, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,685 issued to Ehrich. In more recent years, a similar technology has been applied to aprons used in the home, the sleeveless apron disclosed by Thomas in U.S. Pat. No. D281,638 being an example.